Avengers: After Civil War
by shanejayell
Summary: In the aftermath of Civil War, Nick Fury visits Tony Stark


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Avengers, I'm only borrowing them. This story has spoilers for Captain America: Civil War.

Avengers: After Civil War

The Avengers' Compound was quiet as Tony poured himself a drink. It was sort of nice to be there alone, without having to worry about the Vision or talking care of Rhodes. Not that he minded either, but it did get... tiring.

"Stark." the voice came from the shadows.

"ACK!" Tony yelped, jerking around.

Nick Fury emerged from the darkness, dressed in street clothes. Of course his trademark long coat flapped around his legs, and his expression was serious.

"How did you...," Tony started then trailed off. "World's best spy. Right."

Nick pulled out a seat and sat as he nodded slightly. "Good security, mind you," he noted.

"I suppose you won't tell me how you got in here?" Tony asked. He was a bit miffed, honestly. After Steve and the others... left, he had fully upgraded and re-designed the security systems, It should have made the place impenetrable.

"Nope," Nick smiled.

"Didn't think so," Tony sighed. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

Nick sort of ignored that as he mused, "You know, when I left, I thought I was leaving the Avengers in good hands. Now look at you..."

"We're a bit ragged right now, but the team is still functional," Tony said wryly.

"You're down to four members including yourself," Nick shot back. "And that Queens kid is greener than grass."

"There are others we can call," Tony started.

Nick just gave him that LOOK, like he knew you were obviously bull-shitting.

"You and Banner," Nick changed the subject, "you're friends, right? The public even calls you 'Science Bros.'"

Tony winced. That had meant to be a private joke, but it was leaked... "Yeah? So?" he asked.

"How many people has the Hulk killed?" Nick asked flatly.

Tony stiffened, "The Hulk was pardoned for his actions after the battle of New York."

"Not the point," Nick said, "how many, Stark?"

"He wasn't responsible for..." Tony started.

"HOW MANY?"

"I don't know! Some!" Tony conceded, slumping.

"But Bruce wasn't responsible for his actions, so that's okay," Nick said mildly.

"Yeah," Tony said, warily.

"So, what about Barnes?" Nick demanded.

"Winter Soldier was a murderer," Tony shot back reflexedly.

"James Barnes was a soldier, captured by the enemy and brainwashed. You know that," Nick demanded.

Tony squirmed under his steady gaze. "Does Barnes even still exist? He's a biological robot that kills," he replied.

"Every time Barnes' mind returned he tried to get free and contact the US," Nick replied, "and then they grabbed him and stuck him back in that torture chair."

"He was a killer," Tony growled.

"He was a victim," Nick answered. He paused, "The truth is, you're a hypocrite."

"Oh?" Tony said.

"Banner gets a pass because he's useful," Nick drawled, "but Barnes? He hurt YOU. Personally. So he must be punished."

"That's not..." Tony protested.

"As soon as you saw that tape, you tried to murder Barnes," Nick overrode him. "AND I'm pretty sure you would have killed Steve too if he hadn't stopped you."

"I...," Tony trailed off. He HAD been that angry, at the time.

Nick got up. "If we held YOU to the same standard you hold Barnes, for all the people Stark munitions have killed, you'd be in jail forever."

Tony visibly winced.

"But you know that," Nick turned away, "when you're not lying to yourself."

"Why did you come back?" Tony demanded.

Nick paused for a moment, then said, "SHIELD used to have some space based intelligence assets, before things went to hell. I'm still connected to some of them."

Tony quietly boggled a moment. Space SPIES, basically?

"Someone SENT the Chitauri after Earth," Nick revealed, "and he's apparently scary enough to make them do what he wants. I suspect he even was commanding Loki, but I can't prove it."

Tony felt a chill at the possibility that someone had been ordering around a God. "Do you know who it is?" he asked.

"Just a name: Thanos," Nick answered. "And according to my sources, he's coming here. Soon."

Before Tony could say anything else, Nick seemed to vanish. On the table where was a zip-drive set behind the bottle, one assumed with whatever data Nick had to give.

Tony picked up the drive, abandoning the booze. This visit was clearly a kick in the pants for Tony, and it was time to go back to work. He had Avengers to recruit. And, reluctantly, he was going to have to work to get Steve pardoned... he owed him and Barnes THAT much, at least...

End?

Notes: Sorry for short update. Not in a writing sort of mood this week, but wanted to do something.

There are very few people who can call Tony out on his actions, so I figured Nick Fury would work. Plus, while Tony doesn't like nick, I think he respects him.

The 'space assets' Nick mentions is probably Carol Danvers, aka Captain Marvel.


End file.
